To Consume and Adapt
by Time Locked Maniac
Summary: A Evolved remained after Heller cleaned the virus from the island. How would he fair, when he meets aliens?


Prelude of my new story. After reading quite a few Prototype fanfictions, I have a muse of my own. The OC's identity isn't quite confirmed yet, so any suggestions are welcomed. And this would be a 'regular' updated story, compared to my other ones. About one per two to three weeks. And don't worry, he won't be Heller or Mercer kind of over powered, just enough to hold his own against the Reapers, The Illusive Man and any other enemies he would face. He won't take over any planets or such, yet. And I would be doing most of this on my phone, so there won't be any break lines. Hope you enjoy, and review if you have any comments!

The Penn Station Outbreak. The outbreak of the Blacklight Virus. Caused by Alex Mercer in the last moments of his first life, it led to a entire island infected. Monsters roamed the Red zone freely, the Yellow zone just holding most of the infected, and the Green zone kept those not yet infected safe. Mercer woke up in a morge, with no memories. His instincts led him to his sister. From there, he searched and scoured the island to find the person behind his 'death'. He found him, and a nuclear bomb was set off, aimed at Manhattan. He managed to stop it, at the cost of his life.

However, a single drop of his blood remained, and consumed a crow, which brought him back to life. He created the Evolved, people like him, but with a smaller potential. However, Alex Mercer loved to experiment.

Mercer held the soldier in the air, as a teenage boy was in the alley corner, legs blown off, shivering in fear. Consuming the soldier, he moved to the boy, who flinched and tried to crawl away. Mercer's usual smirk died down, as he stared at the boy, almost in pity. He had a small debate in his mind, before concentrating a strand of the virus, and placed it on the groud. The tendril like virus struggled to find a host, and immediately shot into the boy's bleeding stump of a leg. He cried out in pain, as Mercer walked out of the alley. Tendrils were writhing from the boy's body, and slowly, his legs regenerated.

The boy awoke a few days later, confused as to where he was. "I was walking home, and then..." His eyes widened. Somehow, he was on his way home in the green zone, and a person fell from the sky. Following that person was a rocket. It landed and exploded, sending him flying, and his legs were blown off. All was a blur after that, he just remembered gunshots and a name being constantly shouted out, Mercer. When the hooded man walked towards him, he tried to move away, but then, excruciating pain in his legs made him unconscious.

He then noticed something. He was on table, held down by metal cuffs. A group of scientists were trying to use a scapel on him, to cut his chest open. None of them noticed that he was awake. But the soldiers did. They pulled back the scientists and took aim. "Sir, Project Apex is awake! Advise course of action!" One of them shouted into the radio they had. "Don't shoot! We need samples of his virus!" A scientist tried to break away from the soldier's tight grip, but failed. "Where am I? What are you doing to me?" The boy asked, but was ignored. "Fire at will." The reply came back. The soldiers took aim, as the scientists were escorted to another room. The boy struggled, trying to escape, but he was too weak. Just before they shot, the door opened again, and a woman walked in. "What seems to be the problem here? I've got researchers screaming outside." Noticing the the awaken boy, she scoffed. "You large boys with guns afraid of this kid?" She mocked. The boy on the table was somehow relaxed, seeing someone with no weapons. Then, something weird happened. His arms sprouted tendrils, which molded themselves into a chain like structure. They shot out, and consumed all of them, while the boy look out in horror. The metal cuffs seemed to have weaken, and he broke them, before jumping out of the window.

It had been a century after that incident. Mercer was killed by a Evolved he made, James Heller. Heller then consumed all traces of the virus on the island. He took care of his daughter, who had married and had children. After two more generations, Heller wanted to find a way to kill himself, unable to take the sorrow of life anymore. He was taking a walk, when he met a homeless boy. Then, their tendrils writhed at the same time. Realizing what the boy was, he asked of the boy to consume himself. The boy shook his head. "I too want to die. I was bleeding, dying, when Mercer gave me life. A life I don't want. I tried to go home, but Blackwatch killed my parents, and tried to hunt me down. But in the end, I ran. I hid in the Red Zone, until you cleaned the virus up. I lived by consuming monsters who were once human." The boy shook his head. "But, if you consume me you can live your life. The one Mercer took away from you." Heller tried to persuade him. The boy still shook his head. "Everything has it's time. My old life's time was taken away, and this virus was the monster that took it and claimed it as it's own. My old life is gone. This new life is dark, unforgiving. Just a burden. I'm waiting for my biomass to just... deplete itself. You, unfortunately, regenerate biomass unconsciously. You will live forever." He gave a small, humourless chuckle. "Look at us. The bioweapons, talking about suicide." He fell into deep thought, as Heller sat next to him.

"Fine, I'll do it." He suddenly said. Heller's eyes brightened up. "But, first say your goodbyes to your friends and family. I don't want you to regret anything after I consume you." Heller didn't question the sudden change, he just sprinted home. The teenager looking virus looked at his hands. "This virus gave me a dark destiny." He looked up to the stars, and reached up and clenched his fist, as if trying to hold them. "But with this power I will forge my own destiny. My path. By my will." His laughter was filled with amusment. "Sounds like one of those kid shows I used to watch." He shrugged. "Wonder if there's any aliens?" He asked himself, as he looked at the moon.


End file.
